


I am better than her

by the_little_ginger_potato



Category: The Little Stranger (2018), The Little Stranger - Sarah Waters
Genre: AU, Choking, F/M, Jealousy, Kissing, Lies, Loss of Virginity, Love, Murder, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 00:46:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_little_ginger_potato/pseuds/the_little_ginger_potato
Summary: Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.Thank you for reading my work ♥aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/c18628092ac8fb285421bcdbcc7eea48/tumblr_inline_ph0k3yJjtY1r2uw84_1280.jpg





	I am better than her

**Author's Note:**

> Please check out the tags before you'd read the fanfic.
> 
> I'm thankful for all my readers, for the comments and kudos. But no hate or shaming will be tolerated! I write fanfics as a hobby for free, so negative/hateful comments will be deleted immediately. English is not my first language, but I do my best to avoid making errors.  
> Thank you for reading my work ♥
> 
> aesthetic: https://66.media.tumblr.com/c18628092ac8fb285421bcdbcc7eea48/tumblr_inline_ph0k3yJjtY1r2uw84_1280.jpg

When you’ve opened the door, those green pair of eyes were cast upon you, you felt like you could melt right there, just like you did that time when you’ve seen him near by the lake, where you weren’t supposed to be. You knew you shouldn’t have left the house when you had to accompany Mrs. Ayres but you just couldn’t stand the house, especially when you were on your own only with the elder lady. You’ve only meant to go for a little walk. You’ve found yourself at a peaceful quite deserted area but even despite the darkness you weren’t scared because you were finally away from that dreadful Hall. However you’ve spotted something among the bushes, the more steps you’ve taken the more convinced you were that it was Ruby. As far as you knew Doctor Faraday and Miss Ayres were at a party, so it made you wonder what his car was doing there. It crossed your mind what if it was stolen, so boldly but quite foolishly you’ve approached it, as if a young maid could have done anything effective against car thieves. But what you’ve seen has struck you. Your eyes widened as you’ve seen the doctor on top of Miss Ayres, trying to get intimate with her but after all the jittering, you’ve gasped as he was kicked off her. It was in that moment when your eyes have met with the doctor’s. You’ve frozen down for a few seconds but the fury in his look has made you to leave, and you’ve ran all the way back to the Hall, barely being able to catch your breath. But many things have changed since that night. Mrs. Ayres was dead and Miss Ayres wanted none of Doctor Faraday’s company. You’ve witnessed their quarrel before the door was shut and you’ve thought you’ll never see that man again. 

 

You haven’t liked that dark and narrow corridor of the house, with its creaky floor and dim light it has always given you the creeps. You’ve shivered in the moment you’ve heard some noise but you’ve calmed down as it was just some nocturnal animal outside, maybe an owl. You tried not to imagine that the source of these voices were some sort of a ghost, even if the whole Ayres family believed in it. You most certainly didn’t want to end up at the same place as Roderick so you’ve forced yourself to look for rational explanations before you’d have made a too rushed conclusion. However as you’ve taken one more step you’ve squeaked as someone has grabbed you from behind then has pinned you against the wall with its falling old tapestry. 

 

“Dr. Faraday.”  
Your chest was moving up and down fast but you’ve gasped when his lips were pressed against yours. You’ve tried to push him away but deep down you wanted him to kiss you from the very beginning. His mustache lightly tickled your skin, while his tongue was warm and wet inside your mouth, tasting of alcohol. It was your first kiss ever and it made you feel so hot, even on such a chilly evening. He’s pressed his lap tightly against yours, and you’ve felt panicked as his bulge was rubbing its way needily against your intimate area. 

“Doctor please don’t…What about Miss Ayres?” 

“Don’t be daft! Didn’t you hear Caroline? She hates me, she’s hated me all along.”

You knew very well about the fate of young maids who were knocked up by wealthy men. They were fired, made to leave in shame, and they ended up on the streets like beggars or whores. Even if your body desired him you didn’t want to lose your job, your room, the food you’ve gotten. With a firm push you managed to get away from him, but you’ve begun to run as you’ve heard his oncoming footsteps. In the moment you’ve entered your room you wanted to lock your door but he’s stopped it from closing by placing his foot in the way. 

“Go away…please. You’re drunk.” 

“What are you afraid of?”

“You, sir…you’re scaring me.” You’ve gasped as he’s managed to force the door open then you’ve began to back away from him as he’s entered and locked the door himself. You yelped once he’s grabbed onto your arm and firmly twisted it till he dragged you onto your bed. Then he’s crawled on top of you. 

“It’s been you. You’ve been causing all the trouble in Roderick’s room, then in the house just so I’d come.”

“No sir. I swear I didn’t do anything. I’ve told you everything and I was scared of all the queer events.” You’ve sniffled as some tears ran down on your face. 

“Why are you crying? You didn’t cry when you were watching me in the car by the lake, or when you touched my hand on purpose by giving me my tea. You’ve made up the fever, just to show your upper body to me…what’s wrong now?”

“Please don’t do this. I’ve done nothing wrong.” You’ve looked away as he’s slipped his hand between your legs, and your wet panties have betrayed you. 

“Everything looks healthy down here for me.” You’ve shivered as his thin fingers were running all along your pussy lips. Then he’s unzipped his pants and soon you could feel something round and warm pressed against your entrance. 

“Don’t do this please, just because the misses has rejected you…” You’ve looked at him startled as he almost slapped you up but in the last moment his hand stopped in the air. He's firmly covered your mouth with his hand. The pain was unbearable, you cried out against his hand once he’s thrust himself inside you. You’ve panted as he began to kiss your neck and as soon as he’s undid your blouse he’s began to kiss your breasts, sucking hungrily at your nipples, while he was pounding hard inside you. His hand was now tightly locked around your neck, lightly choking you. It frightened you but you were still soaking wet for him. 

“I’ve heard you. So you can stop acting up as if you’d be innocent. I heard you when you touched yourself and muttered my name, right after I examined you. You enjoyed it didn’t you? Masturbating while you were thinking about me.” You’ve looked hurt into his eyes, his filthy words have scared you, even if it were all true. Your body has suddenly tensed as Dr. Faraday has grunted and stopped moving for a few seconds before he’s given a few more lazy thrusts. “Don’t tell anyone about this.”

 

The blanket under you was mixed with your blood and the doctor’s semen, while your pale body was covered in some lighter bruises. You’ve been crying there with your torn clothes while Faraday has adjusted the fly of his pants and adjusted his short locks. He didn’t say anything only cast one more glance at you before he’s left your room.

On your way back to your parents after Caroline’s funeral, you’ve been thinking about the trial, then that night when Caroline has died. Her last word was echoing in your head. ‘You.’ Somehow deep inside you knew it wasn’t a ghost who’s scared her, deep down you knew who it was.

 

As you’ve entered the fifth month of pregnancy you’ve packed your things at home and during the night have left, before your parents would have kicked you out upon realizing your shameful pregnancy. You’ve taken off the binders you’ve used to cover your pregnancy. The simple summer dress you had on you has made your big belly visible as you were walking along the road in the early morning. You shivered as a car has honked at you from behind, but you’ve stared with mixed emotions at the familiar Ruby which has shortly stopped by the road. He’s changed, you could tell he wasn’t sleeping well and he’s lost a few pounds too. His eyes right away stopped at your round belly but his face remained calm and cold, like it usually was.

“Where are you going on this early morning?”

“To London…here I’d starve as a beggar but maybe there, with the many people I’d stand a chance to stay alive.” 

“I can give you a ride to the train station.”

“You don’t have to sir. I’d prefer to walk.” You’ve stepped away from his car slightly startled as he’s pushed the door open but you’ve eventually allowed him to take your luggage and you’ve sat down on the front seat next to him. You’ve time to time glanced at him, but his eyes were focused on the road, as he was puffing the smoke out, with a cigarette hanging out from his mouth. It was like so till he’s parked down near the train station. You’ve shivered as he’s placed his hand onto yours but frowned as you could feel he was checking your pulse, but you were too weak to push him away. “It’s unnecessary to examine me…soon I’ll end up like poor Mrs. and Miss Ayres…” You’ve looked at him with tearful eyes but he’s continued to just examine you as if he hasn’t even heard you, then has slipped some money into your palm. You’d have loved to be a strong woman like Caroline was, shove the money in his face and kick him away, but you’ve shamefully closed your fingers around the money as you were penniless. Some tears were rolling down your face as you looked into his eyes. “You were the real curse to this family…look what you’ve done to them…not even sparing me. You’re worse than any wicked ghost, sir.”

 

His face remained unemotional, and he said nothing while you’ve gotten out of the car and picked up your luggage. The tears only began to roll down faster and more came with every step you’ve taken away from his car. You knew that you were no more than a poor and plain maid but how could he be so neutral about his own child?  
As the train has arrived you’ve glanced back and sniffled as you’ve seen him watching you, standing next to his car. However you’ve been snapped out of looking at him when an older male has offered to help with your luggage and you’ve gotten up on the train with a loud sigh.

 

You were watching the blurry busy street from your window, which was covered with raindrops. Three months have passed since you’ve arrived to London but you’ve had a home from almost the very first day. To your luck pregnancy wasn’t a drawback to enter a brothel, on the contrary some men specifically wanted to be with you because of that. You’ve sometimes had to act as if it was their baby, or as if you were a married girl with a baby. All of them made you feel sick and impure but when you’ve spent the nights in your room, with a warm blanket instead of the cold streets of London you’ve held yourself back from complaining. 

The chillier weather did no good, as you’ve fallen ill and what started as a simple cold has turned into much worse. The high fever stayed and all you could do was struggle in your bed or have horrid nightmares in connection with Hundreds Hall. Then one day you saw his face, you could even hear his voice but then it sounded more and more distant. You had no idea how long have you been sleeping, but as you’ve opened your eyes for the first time everything looked crystal clear, however none of it was familiar. The small room, the walls, the window, you’ve seen it all for the first time. “Hello? Where am I?” Your voice was still weak, but you’ve felt better, and with your soaked nightwear and damp hair there was proof that the fever has finally left your body, by managing to sweat it out. You’ve panicked though as you’ve seen Faraday walking up to you. You must have been seriously ill, or even dead if you could see him. 

“You’re in Warwickshire.” His voice was plain and calm like usually, it sounded so real, but that couldn’t be. Could it? “In my room. You have pneumonia but you’re recovering now.” You’ve quickly slipped your hand onto your stomach and he’s noticed your move too. “The baby is healthy.”

“If…I’m not dead and this isn’t a dream….then what happened sir?”

“You’ve been brought in to the hospital. I happened to be there as I’ve visited an acquaintance of mine…from the woman who’s been visiting you I’ve learnt what you’ve been doing, and I couldn’t leave you there.”

“How chivalrous of you.” The sarcasm was harsh in your voice and it made him flinch.

“What did you expect from me? To marry you? I haven’t even gotten myself over the humiliation what Caroline has dragged me into and…”

“So you felt the urge to humiliate another woman as a revenge? It’s not my fault that Miss Ayres has never loved you.”

“For God’s sake no!” You looked startled but then puzzled as he’s knelt down by the bed and held onto your cold hands. 

“Why did you bring me back? Just so whole Warwickshire can laugh and point at the girl who’s been knocked up?” 

“Because I want to marry you!”

“Me? A simple maid?”

“I’ve made a fool of myself for believing that someone like Caroline would have married me. Everyone was gossiping about the difference between our classes with Caroline. I just have to accept the fact that I’m not like them, I’m out of their class.” You didn’t say anything and some tears ran down on your face as he’s sat up on his bed and kissed you on the lips. “I couldn’t bear the thought of anyone else touching you but me.” You’ve shivered as his hands crept under the blanket, touching you anywhere he could. You’ve looked at him with some sort of defeat and sadness as he’s rolled the damp nightwear up, which revealed your round breasts and big belly. You’ve grabbed onto the collar of his white shirt as you’ve pulled him in for a longing kiss. He’s humiliated you and treated you horribly but unlike Caroline, you were in love with him, from the first day you’ve set your eyes on him. You’ve wanted him to marry you, and not Caroline whose neutral behavior was so obvious that only Faraday himself couldn’t see it. You were scared, scared of losing him if Caroline would have left to Canada, then maybe he’d have gone after her. 

You’ve run your fingertips along his short red hair and spread your legs for him. 

_She didn’t deserve him, she’s broken his heart and stomped on him like he’d be nothing but a bug. You’ve felt hurt by her words how she’s been talking about Faraday. Why would she be any better than him? Just because she owned Hundreds Hall? Did she expect someone wealthy to marry an old woman like her? You couldn’t bear to see how she was ruining his life._

You’ve taken his suit then shirt off quickly, during the months you’ve gained enough talent to strip men off. You’ve moaned up as he’s pushed his long cock deep inside you. 

_You still recalled Caroline’s face as she stood confused at the top of the stairs before you’ve pushed her off with all the strength you had. The spreading blood soon convincing you that you’ve did a great job._

Faraday has smiled against your kiss and stroked your breasts, as you were pulling him deeper inside you. That’s what you wished for, to finally see him smile, to see him happy. Caroline was right, she was indeed like Dracula’s daughter, sucking the life out of poor Faraday but you’ve planned to give it all back to him. No matter on what price.

 

“How did the Lord of Hundreds Hall sleep?” You’ve asked your husband as you’ve snuggled closer to him in the four poster bed. The Sun’s first rays were penetrating inside the room. You’ve smiled as he’s kissed you and wrapped his arms around you.

“Except for our daughter’s crying in the middle of the night it wasn’t a bad one, Mrs. Faraday.” He knew that you loved when he called you that. “I still can’t believe that this mansion is ours…all thanks to you my love.” You weren’t proud of all the things you’ve committed to get the Hall for Faraday but the result was what mattered in the end. 

“Are you happy?” You’ve smiled as he’s nodded then kissed you longingly. “And I know exactly how to make you even happier.”

“Is that so?” You’ve kissed him passionately, before you’ve rolled the blanket off you. You’ve began to kiss his chest through his pyjama shirt then lower, his flat stomach, till you’ve reached to his crotch. He was already semi-hard, and his grunts made you to continue. You’ve ran your tongue along the thin fabric, dampening it soon with the mixture of your saliva and his pre-cum. “Oh my darling, I’m sure none of those posh bastards’ wives are amazing like you.”

“No…and look at them, we can just laugh into their face, we’re both from the poorest background but look at us now, my love. The Lord and Madam of Hundreds Hall, we’re better than all of them. Better than all those fools. Better than that stick up Caroline. She was indeed insane for rejecting you…” He’s smirked at you and stroked your soft cheek, before he’s pushed his pyjama pants down. You’ve ran your tongue along his balls, sucking on them which has drawn sweet groans out of your husband. Your tongue has soon licked along his shaft. You’ve kissed the glistening tip of his erection, then once he’s grabbed onto your locks you’ve began to suck him eagerly. You’ve buried your nose in the bushy red pubic hair, letting him rest his cock against your throat, before you continued sucking his throbbing cock up and down. He was beautiful, you’ve loved seeing how much he was enjoying it and how happy he was. You’ve closed your eyes down once the hot substance has hit your throat and you’ve swallowed it all down, letting go of his cock with a popping sound. 

All he needed was a little push and it didn’t take long till he became the chief physician at the local hospital, and that way he’s employed you as his secretary. The urge and desire inside him to show those wealthy privileged men that he was better than them has become bigger and stronger because of your influence. You’ve loved him and your life with your beautiful children around you made it happier. Sometimes when Faraday was away on the weekends with your children and you were on your own in the mansion you’ve felt as if something was nearby you, as if you’ve felt the presence of Caroline’s ghost but you’ve shrugged it off and always said the same thing out loud after which you’ve felt it disappearing back into the shadows.

 

_“You could have had it all too Caroline. But you were too proud, weren’t you?”_


End file.
